Kyūtai
Kyūtai (球体, Orb) was a term originally attached to Sasaeru; the original, but has since been attached to it, the Ōin, and the five inferior copies created by Garian Shinjo. Each possesses incredible power, with only one being able to lay the world to ruin or save it in a crisis, with Sasauru in particular holding massive power. Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka undertook numerous adventures over the course of a century to protect the orbs from those who would misuse their power. Overview Sasaeru was created by the Lesser Tenjin known as shortly after his creation of the Soul Society and , and contained half of his remaining celestial power. It became a target of the The Outsider who sought its power for his own ends, but the newly established Royal Guard managed to keep the orb from him. After this the group used its power to create the Ōin and the , the former of which became a treasure of the Royal Family with the latter eventually becoming a penal colony. They then sealed Sasaeru in an unknown location. Garian Shinjo, prior to the formation of the Gotei 13 and the advent of the Noble Houses, discovered Sasaeru and used it as a template to create what he believed to be five perfect copies. In reality they where anything but and instead of the celestial power housed within Sasaeru, Garian's copies housed the essence of the elements; it was later believed by Garian himself to have been a result of Sasaeru's own will to have these additional orbs created, though none of its own power was used to create them. Sasaeru did, however, infer upon each orb a personality; in this way they each became sentient, and actually choose who wielded them. All Kyūtai, regardless of age, share two core powers; each one makes the owner immortal, and each one can freely alter its shape and mass from that of an orb into something else. Kenji Hiroshi, for example, kept Sasaeru covering his ; this led the orb to reprimand Kenji for using it as a "common sheath". Shinzō, who was in possession of Fushichō, used it to plug-up his empty eye-socket; which was a lingering remnant of a wound inflicted by Garian. Known Kyūtai *'Sasaeru' (支える, Sustaining) -- the original Kyūtai which was created by The Balancer. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, the ability to shape and control the dimension as they see fit, the power to break through world boundaries (even if no prior path exists), and the passive trait of enabling its wielder to land a killing blow on Tenjin. Many of its other powers are also unknown though considering The Outsider seeks the orb it can be inferred that its power is considerable. *'Ōin' (王印, King's Seal) -- the second Kyūtai forged by the Royal Guard using Sasaeru and second only to Sasaeru in terms of power; the Ōin still pales in comparison to the original Kyūtai, but is far superior to those forged by Garian. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, the ability to shape and control the dimension as they see fit, which includes the manipulation of time, energy, space, and matter. This latter extends to teleportation and self-healing. The only requirement seems to be mastery of one's , or a release of similar nature and power. Also, due to having been created using Sasaeru, the Ōin also possesses the passive trait of enabling its wielder to land a killing blow on Tenjin. *'Musabori' (むさぼり, Devouring) -- the first of Garian's imitations and the only one of the five not to contain the essence of an element, though its power surpasses the elemental Kyūtai by a fair margin; Musabori is capable of protecting against them all, and can partially resist even the Ōin. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, invisibility that renders one's spiritual signature untraceable, and the ability to harden the user's skin to such levels that the vast majority of attacks become inconsequential, even from other Kyūtai. At present there are two Musabori in existence. The first is that native to the primary world, whilst the second hails from the alternate world which Nanashi Hiroshi took through with him when he broke through the world boundary with Kaien Shiba. *'Fushichō' (不死鳥, Phoenix) -- one of the four elemental Kyūtai forged by Garian, bound with the essence of fire. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, a form of fire-based self-restoration, and complete dominance over fire in all its forms. It is impossible to harm a wielder of Fushichō using fire; they will either dispel it outright or absorb it into their being in order to heal their own wounds, regardless of the intensity of the flames in question. *'Asataiyō' (朝太陽, Morning Sun) -- one of the four elemental Kyūtai forged by Garian, bound with the essence of the earth; specifically the powers of growth. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, manipulation of plant-life, the ability to rearrange the cells and spiritons of its wielder, and feats of extreme healing. This latter ability is so advanced that it can stave off death, even when conventional healing fails. *'Tōboefū' (遠吠え風, Howling Winds) -- one of the four elemental Kyūtai forged by Garian, bound with the essence of the winds. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, though its most fearsome is complete dominion over air-currents. The wielder can control the wind as they see fit; whether this be a defensive, offensive, or supplementary action. At present there are two Tōboefū in existence. The first is that native to the primary world, whilst the second hails from the alternate world which Kaien Shiba took through with him when he broke through the world boundary with Nanashi Hiroshi. *'Semaiumi' (狭い海, Confined Ocean) -- one of the four elemental Kyūtai forged by Garian, bound with the essence of water. It grants the wielder a number of effects; immortality, as well as dominion over water. It can either be a great force of healing and nurturing or a terrible means of mass-murder; it can rapidly cleanse one's blood of impurities of any kind, and swiftly restore one's spiritual power and heal their damaged body and mind. On the flip-side it could also be used to manipulate the blood in an opponent's body, with potentially fatal results. Behind the Scenes *The Kyūtai where inspired by the seven Ka'kari in the Night Angel Trilogy of novels. *The Kyūtai exist in a small form in the works of N, with Asataiyō being wielded by Shigenaga Arma. The 2015 retcon to the early chapters of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) relegated this occurrence to non-canon. References & notes Category:Items